But, We Keep Going
by msleahbeah3236
Summary: Sequel to Life's Not Fair! Takes place 4 years later. Maya and Cam deal with life as parents and various other things. It can probably be read alone, but you are welcome to go back and read "Life's Not Fair" if you haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to "Life's Not Fair" exactly a month after the last chapter was finished. I would love to hear what you think after you're done reading. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi or Bridge to Terabithia or Somewhere over the rainbow.**

A little ways down the road…

Cam's pov

"Cam! Cam hurry quickly! Get in here!" Maya calls from the living room excitedly. I start toward the living room with the glass of water I was going to get and wonder what she is so excited about. "What is it?" I ask as I make the last few steps into the living room where Jared is crawling along the floor and Maya and Lexi are watching excitedly.

"He's mobile! Oh my god!" I say excitedly before the small crawling baby stops and falls onto his tummy.

After missing Lexi's first time crawling at an away game it means a lot to be able to see Jared's. A wide grin adorns all of our faces as the 7 month old looks up at us and starts rambling the familiar syllable over and over "dadadadada"

I set my water down and pick up the small boy "Good job, buddy!" I tell him happily before planting a kiss on his chubby little cheeks.

"Jarebear, you did it!" Maya coos walking over and tickling the toddler in my arms.

He giggles, and I hand Maya the baby boy finally taking a sip of my water as she enthusiastically hugs the small boy.

"Daddy, we need to get a gate thingy so he doesn't go up the stairs and stuff." Lexi tells me smiling proudly at her baby brother with a few of her teeth missing.

"Good idea, Munchy! Baby proofing is very important!" I tell the 8 year old girl with her shoulder length hair in a pony tail.

"Daddy!" she says in a serious tone putting her hand on her hip. She's been asking me the last few months to stop calling her Munchy, and it's a hard habit to kick. She is my Munchkin and she always will be.

"Sorry Lexi" I grin at the girl who I can't believe is almost 9. "Thank you!" she grins widely running off out of the living room. It's so weird calling her Lexi, but I knew it would happen eventually. Kids grow out of nick names that their parents give them. I grew tired of being called Cammy Pajammy by my mom when I was younger than Lexi.

"She's getting sassy!" I joke with Maya as she plays with Jared on the carpeted floor.

"She doesn't get it from me!" Maya giggles cutely before continuing her baby talk with Jared.

"So did you decide what we're doing for your birthday? The big 3 O." Maya grins at me as she plays with the baby.

"I don't know. I was thinking that we might have my family visit for a week or so. I mean we haven't seen them in quite some time. Chase and Justin haven't even met Jared yet." I remind her hoping that she will agree to have them visit.

"All of them? We only have one spare room now, Cam. How will that work?" she asks looking stressed out by the suggestion.

"Well, with Audrey and Mickey here it's only my parents, Chase, and Justin and Lucas if he brings him. And, Audrey can probably have both mom and dad or Chase and Justin stay with her. She has a spare room in her apartment." I try and convince her with a hopeful smile.

"Please M, I miss them. It's all I want for my birthday." I frown giving her the puppy dog stare.

"Who am I to deny you your only birthday wish? Talk it over with Audrey, and we'll make the plans. You might want to make sure your brothers can get off of work too. It's kind of short notice." She adds picking up the baby and putting him in the Johnny Jump Up before sitting next to me on the couch.

"I already talked to them. We've been planning this a while. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." I smile at her sincerely. "You little sneak!" she giggles biting her lip. "I love you!" I tell her quickly pecking her cheek. "I love you too." She replies smiling at me.

"Can we please house your bothers?" she asks with a pleading look in her eyes. I know why she would rather have them than my parents. My mom is still very critical of her, and I get it.

"I don't think it'll be an issue. I'm pretty sure Audrey would rather have mom and dad anyway." I mention shrugging my shoulders and she nods happily. "So when are they coming? Your birthday is in two weeks." She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"They'll be here the Sunday after this one so I guess like 9 days." I inform Maya nervously knowing that I should have asked her a while ago.

She sighs deeply and frowns at me. "I have a little over a week to make this house presentable enough for your mother?" I nod my head sympathetically and grab her hand.

"You're helping whether it's taking the kids somewhere while I clean or actually doing something. You are helping." She demands jokingly.

"Okay Boss!" I respond leaning in for a kiss. She pecks my lips quickly and gets up walking into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" I inquire sadly grabbing her hand as I follow her to the doorway.

"I'm gonna start dinner!" she replies sassily putting a hand on her hip. "Déjà vu, man!" I call as she continues into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" she asks opening the fridge and getting out the chicken that she had thawed for dinner tonight.

"She definitely gets it from you." I laugh following her into the kitchen and kissing her on the cheek as she starts preparing whatever she plans on making with the chicken.

"Go watch Jared!" she insists shaking my arms away from her waist. "Bossy!" I call jokingly as I walk into the living room to check on the little guy in his jumpy thing in the doorway to the dining room.

"He's content!" I call as I walk in and see the baby bouncing up and down happily gnawing on his plastic keys.

After a few minutes Jared starts crying and I pick him up only to find out that he had made a super stinky that went all the way up his back.

"Oh Jared, you're lucky you're cute." I groan holding the small baby as far from my body as possible as I carry him up the stairs to his nursery.

I lay the bawling baby boy onto the changing table preparing myself for the inevitably disgusting diaper change in my future.

After what seems like forever, I finally finish cleaning up the poopy diaper, and have a clean baby once again. "Where does that even come from? You don't eat that much." I say in the baby voice that pretty much everyone uses when talking to a baby.

"That's better!" I grin at the no longer crying baby after I changed his diaper and clothes.

Walking down the hall I pass Lexi's room and see that she is inside sitting on her bed Indian style with her little fancy gameboy thing that Maya's parents got her for Christmas. "Hey Lex, whatcha up to?" I ask her bouncing the baby in my arms gently.

"Playing video games!" she answers not looking up from the screen. "Oh... mom's making dinner. It should be done soon." I tell her walking out of the room. "Okay daddy!" she responds still enthralled in the game.

"Also, you need to clean this room up before Saturday. Aunt Audrey and uncle Mickey are coming over for dinner." I tell the young girl who is obviously tuning me out at this point. Well then!

Once back down the stairs I set Jared in the play pen and hand the blonde-haired baby boy a toy to keep him occupied.

I can't believe how far we've come in the last four years. We are a normal family again with the newest member sitting right over there. It's hard to believe that Wyatt would be turning 4 in just a few months if he would have made it. Our lives would be so different right now.

Lexi's cancer hasn't come back, and she is so very thrilled about that. She loves being able to play outside and hang out with friends and her cousins and what not. She's a few months from being done with 3rd grade, and I can't believe how fast time flies.

I still remember the day Maya told me she was pregnant with Lexi. We were so scared, but we did it. We have managed to make it through the struggles that parenthood has thrown our way so far. We have a lot left to go including the teenage years which are destined to be crazy. Lexi looks a lot like Maya and I can only imagine all of the boyfriends that I'm going to have to grill.

Let's not think about that. We have the present, and right now Lexi isn't interested in boys. Let's keep it that way as long as we can.

Maya appears in the living room where I am trying my best to keep baby Jared busy, and she comes toward me smacking my butt and startling me.

"Woah!" I say turning toward my giggling wife as she grins up at me quite cutely. "Why are you spanking me?" I ask the blonde haired woman curiously as she gives me a sly grin.

"You have a cute butt." She laughs wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah? Not as cute as yours." I tell her coming in for a kiss. "Gross!" Lexi says walking through the living room and seeing us kissing.

Maya pulls away quickly and smiles at me. "Love you"

"Love you!" I respond tapping her nose.

"Hey honey, since you're down here could you set the table?" Maya asks Lexi not really asking, but telling as our young daughter groans going to the kitchen.

At dinner we tell Lexi that my family is coming to visit and she looks less than enthused about the news which is surprising. When she was little she loved going to Kapuskasing and she loved when they would come visit us.

"Can we tell grandma to be nice to mom this time?" Lexi asks moving her food around her plate clearly bored.

Maya raises her eyebrows at Lexi, and I give her a confused look as she explains herself. "Last time Grandma came to visit she told grandpa that mommy was stupid and a whole bunch of other mean names."

I choke on the water going down my throat setting my glass down shocked at what Lexi had told us.

"When did this happen?" I ask her curiously still not believing my ears.

"When Jared was born. I heard it from my room." She explains awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to have to give Grandma a call. That isn't okay." I continue sharing a quick glance with Maya who looks kind of sad.

Maya's POV (Later that night)

I sit with Lexi in her bed as she reads another chapter of the book we are currently working on "Bridge to Terabithia". Seeing as she is only in 3nd grade, I have to help her with some things, but for the most part she is able to read the story on her own.

She doesn't even read it out loud yet still she insists on having me sit with her while she reads. It can get boring, but watching her face as she discovers all of the cool things that books can offer is reward enough. She's my little bookworm! She's such a smart little girl.

"Mommy, Leslie died!" Lexi tells me looking up at me sadly as she sets the book down on her lap having just finished chapter 10.

I put my hand on her back rubbing it reassuringly as she looks like she is going to cry. "She drowned in the creek. It's not fair." She continues dejectedly.

"It's alright honey. It's just a book." I tell her as she wipes a tear falling from her eyes.

"It's not alright. She's gone. She was supposed to be his best friend, and now she's just gone. Mommy, if Mikey died I would cry forever!" my little girl tells me with her lower lip jetting out and trembling in fear.

"Mikey isn't going anywhere, honey. Don't worry!" I tell the young girl as she leans her head on me. Maybe this book wasn't the best idea.

"Wyatt died and he was just a baby. Mommy, she didn't even believe is god. Did Wyatt believe in god? He's not in hell, mommy is he?" Lexi asks frantically and worriedly.

"He was just a baby, sweetheart. I'm sure he's in heaven." I tell the spooked little girl rubbing her back as comfortingly as I can as a tear erupts from my own eyes.

I hate thinking about Wyatt. I know that I shouldn't and it probably makes me a terrible mother, but I do. I think all of the time about how it would all be easier on all of us if I was never pregnant with him... if he never existed. His short life put us through hell, and I still feel guilty about it.

It's my fault that we don't have him here with us. If I would have just stayed with Lexi and Cam in the hospital we would have him running around right now.

I shake my head quickly dispelling all thoughts about Wyatt before glancing at the little girl beside me. My healthy little girl… Let's be grateful for what we have and not sorry for what we don't.

I love Lexi. I love Jared. I love Cam. I love going to school again. Without what happened with Wyatt I probably wouldn't have gone back to school. I didn't continue my performance degree, but I'm going for music ed, and luckily a lot of my credits carried over. I only have a semester left before I'm qualified to teach.

"Okay honey, get some sleep. I love you!" I mention getting up and kissing her on the forehead as I tuck her in.

"Love you too, mommy." She responds as she gets cozy under the covers.

I walk to Jared's room to see Cam still struggling to get him to sleep. "You've been here for 2 hours. It's not that hard." I comment taking the baby from his arms and sitting down on the rocking chair with him.

"You know what? It is hard. He doesn't like me. I call Lexi tomorrow night." He comments sadly hovering over my shoulder and watching as I lull the little boy to sleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true" I sing to the baby slowly drifting into slumber. Carefully I place the sleeping child in his crib grabbing the baby monitor and Cam's arm as we walk out.

"There! It's easy!" I comment walking back to the stairs with Cam following behind.

"Maybe if I was a better singer… He doesn't like me like Lexi did!" he mentions as we walk down the stairs.

"Well, he's a momma's boy, and you can sing. We've proven it time and time again Mr. Falsetto!" I smile at him brightly.

He sighs and sits down on the couch puling me down with him.

"How shall we spend the rest of the night M'lady?" he asks me with a flirty smile. I pat his chest and stand up. "We can get a head start on cleaning for your family. Also, don't call your mom. We can let it go. She's never going to like me… We know that. It's not a big deal." I tell him with a hopeful smile.

"It's a big deal, M. I love you more than anything, and you're the smartest person I know. I don't get why she can't see how happy we are." He tells me sadly giving me a loving hug.

"Awe… I love you more than anything too... you, Lexi, and Jared are my whole world." I tell him hugging him back. "Now let's get cleaning!"

We start tidying the living room of toys and messes that occur on a daily basis before moving onto the heavy duty dusting and all of that.

Cam gets a call from Audrey, and she tells him that their parents can stay with her. Thank god!

I know that Chase and Justin are messier, but they're so much less… naggy!

If Lucas comes it might be a bit crazier, but it's okay. Lucas is a cutie, and I love when we get to see him.

Nora has him most of the time which really sucks for Justin, but he gets through it.

"It's kind of funny, Cam. Your mom loved Nora and supported their marriage and all of that, and they got a divorce. Maybe it's a good thing that your mom doesn't like me. She obviously doesn't have very good taste in spouses for her sons." I giggle wiping the counter.

"I don't know… I never thought that Justin and Nora would last. It sucks that they had a kid before she realized that she was a lesbian. Poor Lucas…" Cam comments sadly as he sweeps the floor.

"You think we'll last?" I continue curiously still wiping the counter as he looks up at me.

"I think so… We've made it through quite a bit. We can handle anything… I mean unless you have something to tell me?" she says giggling at the end.

"I'm not a lesbian if that's what you're implying!" I laugh biting my bottom lip.

"Then we're good!" He grins at me before resuming his sweeping. I have to go over the whole kitchen again when he's done, but what do I expect? He's not very good at sweeping.

**Just a cute little chapter to set the stage. I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great Camaya day, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I loved all of them you guys are the sweetest! Thanks to those of you who favorited and followed too. It makes me so happy to know that you like it.**

**Macklemore gave me inspiration for this chapter. I hope you like it... Also, sorry it took so long. I have two other stories going an I had a third but I just finished it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

Cam's POV (Saturday Evening)

The doorbell rings and I make my way down the stairs with Jared in my arms to open the door. My siblings are here… Well, the ones who live in Toronto.

I open the door up not even a moment before my sister is rushing toward me."Give me that baby!" Audrey starts setting down her purse on the floor and taking Jared from my arms.

"Hi to you too" I say as she carries the little bugger through the living room and into the kitchen where Maya and Lexi are preparing whatever they're cooking. I know that Lexi is in charge of salad, but I didn't ask Maya what she was cooking.

"Hey bro!" my little brother greets me with a small smile as he walks into the house.

"How are you Mick?" I ask my little brother curiously as he picks up Audrey's purse and hangs it on the back of a dining room chair.

"I'm good. Nothing has changed since yesterday when I saw you at practice." He tells me awkwardly walking into the living room.

"Oh… okay." I tell him as I sit next to him on the couch.

"How's that girl you've been seeing? What's her name again?" I ask him not knowing what else to say to him at the moment.

"Winnie, and she broke up with me a month ago." He continues with a frown.

"Uncle Mickey!" Lexi comes screaming into living room to give him a big hug. "What's up Kiddo?" he asks her giving the small girl a big hug.

"I missed you!" she tells him happily, and he smiles at her. "So, Uncle Mickey, you have to come to my birthday party when I turn 9 because my friend Mikey really wants to meet you. He knows all of your scores and records better than I know daddy's! He wants to be like you when he grows up!" she continues telling my brother with a hopeful smile and he quickly tells her "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She grins this time showing all of her teeth before Maya calls her back to set the table.

"She's just the definition of excited." My brother laughs as the little girl runs out of the living room.

"Yeah… She's a little ball of energy." I add referring to Lexi who seems to jump off of walls.

"What happened with the girl?" I continue asking about what he had told me before Lexi ran in.

"I'll tell you later." He says standing up and going into the kitchen. Okay then…

I follow the rest of the people in the home and head to the kitchen where Audrey hands Mickey Jared and helps Maya with the finishing touches of dinner. I guess she made stuffed Shells. Yum!

"Babe, could you put this on the table?" she asks handing me the salad, and I nod heading into the dining room where Lexi is carefully setting the table.

"Daddy, does the fork go on the right or the left? I don't remember!" she says worriedly as I set the salad in the middle of the table.

I laugh at how frustrated she is getting, and quickly shake my head. "I don't think it matters, Munchy!"

She scrunches her face up in her angry face, and I realize that I did it again. I called her Munchy.

"Sorry!" I tell her messing her hair up and causing her to give me a meaner look.

"Dad, I don't think I like you anymore!" she tells me with a pout, and I sigh with a smile. She's too funny.

"I love you too!" I tell her walking back into the kitchen. Audrey hands me a basket with bread in it, and sends me to set it on the table and I do as I am told before the rest of my family joins Lexi and I in the dining room sitting in their seats.

Maya takes the baby from Mickey as Audrey sets the shells on the table.

"There you go, Jared." Maya says as she puts the baby into the Johnny Jump Up and sits in her seat.

Mickey starts to dig in and Lexi gives him a shocked expression. "Uncle Mickey, we have to say grace!" she tells him in a whisper and he quickly puts down the fork and nods his head as Lexi starts. Maya and I were never very religious, but Lexi takes comfort in things like that. She goes to a parochial school, and she insists on saying grace every night which is fine with us.

"God is good! God is great! Thank you for this food and for fixing my cancer and tell my baby brother that I say hi and that I love him and tell Sabrina hi too! Amen!" Lexi says with her head bowed and hands together.

She doesn't always bring up Wyatt and Sabrina, but she has the last couple of days. I wonder why…

We start eating and talking and all of that. "How was school this week, Lexi?" Audrey asks our daughter curiously with a smile, and she smiles up at her.

"It was boring." She tells my sister with a frown as she picks at the food on her plate.

"Really? Your mom tells me that there's a boy you like. What's his name?" Audrey questions the little girl and her face turns red.

"Since when do you like boys?" I ask my Munchkin worriedly. She can't like boys. I'm not mentally prepared for that.

"I don't!" she tells us all with blushing cheeks. She's 8. She can't like boys yet.

Maya smiles to herself on the opposite end of the table and Lexi scowls at her mother.

"Um… I have an announcement." Mickey says nervously during the silence, and we all look at him confusedly. What could Mickey have to say that requires an announcement?

"Alright… I'm telling all of you first, but I plan on telling mom and dad and Justin and Chase when they come visit." He pauses looking around nervously running his hands through his short brownish blonde hair.

"I'm gay" he claims in barely a whisper. Did I hear him right? Did my little brother and teammate say that he's gay?

I look at him with wide eyes while Audrey looks around confused and Maya gives my distraught younger brother a sympathetic smile.

"Did you say that you're gay?" Audrey inquires with shock lacing her voice, as Mickey nods.

I suppose it makes sense. He's never been one to keep a girlfriend.

"Does that mean you like boys like Tristan?" Lexi asks him curiously and my palm unconsciously brings it way to my forehead as he nods sadly at her.

"Oh my god, Mick. You can't tell mom and dad. They'll disown you!" Audrey says still in shock as he looks at us from across the table looking upset.

"You can't tell anyone on the team! I don't know what they would do. They're all homophobic assholes! Mickey, are you sure?" I continue shaking my head at my little brother.

Maya gives both Audrey and I dirty looks before rushing to Mickey's side as he starts crying.

Maya rubs his back reassuringly glaring at Audrey and I as Lexi sits next to Mickey extremely confused.

I'm still in shock. My little brother is gay… and a professional hockey player on a team with Luke Baker and Mike Dallas, the same guys who ridiculed me in high school for being gay when I wasn't even gay. He's fucking screwed if anyone finds out.

He plans on telling our parents? Does he not know our parents? They are completely anti gay people. Dad would go on rants for hours when gay marriage was legalized way back when. I guess Mickey wasn't alive yet, but he's got to know how traditional our parents are.

Dad will freaking kill him if he doesn't have a heart attack first.

"Why do you think you're gay?" Audrey asks Mickey still not believing his first statement.

The crying twenty year old being comforted by my wife wipes his eyes and looks at Audrey like she's stupid. It was kind of a stupid question.

"That's enough, Audrey." Maya says giving my sister a look of disappointment as she tries her best to calm Mickey down.

"I think I'm gonna go home!" Mickey mentions standing up and sniffling as he wipes his nose of the tears and snot streaming down his face.

Maya follows him out, and Lexi looks between Audrey and I confusedly. Is it bad that the thing I'm worried about most is my 30th birthday being ruined by this news?

All I wanted was a week with my family being together doing fun things that families do together and if Mickey is gay and decides to tell everyone… it'll be ruined.

"Dad's going to murder him." Audrey tells me rubbing her forehead.

"I can't believe this." I groan getting up and pacing the floor. This isn't good. This is terrible.

Maya's POV

"Mickey, they'll come around and your parents will too. They all love you so much no matter what." I tell the young man as he walks to his car upset.

"I don't want to be like this. I've tried my whole life to not be like this." He cries hitting his fist against the steering wheel of his car.

"It's not something you can change. It's just the way a person is. My best friend is gay." I tell him walking around the car and sitting in the passenger side preparing to talk the kid I have watched grow up off of a ledge.

He hits his fists against the steering wheel again "I don't want to be!" he yells angrily.

I see the familiar brown eyes filled with sadness and anger. It's funny that they have the same eyes. It's funny that they have similar personalities… other than this that is.

"It'll be alright!" I tell him as reassuringly as possible, and he just looks like he wants to jump off of a cliff.

"I told him that if I told my family then they'd hate me. He's tired of being my dirty little secret, and I don't blame him. I'm tired of keeping this secret, but if Cam and Audrey can't even understand, how will my parents?" he cries throwing his head against the seat back forcefully, and jolting the entire vehicle.

"Audrey and Cam are just surprised. They'll be fine, and your parents will come around to it too. You shouldn't have to hide who you are." I frown understandingly knowing how difficult this must be for him.

"So Mickey, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask the younger boy curiously with a smile hoping to goodness that he stops crying.

He chortles through his tears and he shakes his head quickly. "I don't like that word." He tells me sadly, and I reword my phrase asking if he has a "love interest".

"Kind of… We fuck and I'm in love with him. He says he loves me, but he's giving me all of these dumb ultimatums now. I don't want to tell my parents." He tells me as he pounds his fists against the wheel again. My eyes widen at what he just told me and my hand hits my mouth in shock.

"Mickey!"I shout horrified at his use of such language. I don't mean to be crazy, but he's still a kid in my eyes. I can't hear about that kind of thing or that word out of his mouth without being surprised.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes before throwing his head in his hands again.

"Don't worry about it. If you're not ready to tell them then don't. It's not something that you should rush into. I know for a fact that they will love you no matter what, but only do what you're comfortable with." I advise the man putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been hiding this from everyone since I was 14. I can't do it any longer." He groans still upset. "Then you should tell them. Do whatever you feel is right. I just don't think anyone should pressure you into it." I continue patting his shoulder.

The 20 year old nods his head at me before simply saying "Thanks Maya"

"No problem at all. Now why don't we go back inside? I think we should talk about this." I add quickly pointing to the front door and he nods exiting the car only for me to follow.

He opens the door and walks into the dining room sitting back down at the seat he was sitting in. I sit in my seat, and Audrey and Cam are still there looking confused. Lexi is nowhere to be found, but I'm nearly certain that she just went upstairs which is fine.

"Are you guys going to say anything?" I ask breaking the awkward silence that seemed to last forever between the siblings as Audrey bounces a relaxed Jared on her knee.

"Do you have to tell them this trip? I'm trying to have a good time on my birthday." Cam says rubbing his forehead. Did he seriously just make this about him? I mean I know that that is why they are coming, but seriously? I love that man, but this is just a little insensitive.

"Cam" I interrupt his next statement as he looks at me. I shake my head signaling for him to stop and he does. Thank you!

"So… how long have you known that you're gay?" Audrey questions her brother sitting across from her curiously and he shrugs. "I guess since I was 13 or 14." He responds calmly glancing over at me for approval. I give him a reassuring smile, and he nods giving his sister a forced smile.

"But you dated girls in high school…" she adds with a confused stare and he nods. "And they were nice girls, but I wasn't really into them in that way." He continues hesitantly and she nods. "Oh."

"You're not going to tell the press or anything, right? They'll tear you apart. I mean I know that we're an accepting country, but the team is what I'd worry about most." Cam adds anxiously biting his nails.

"I don't think so." Mickey responds scratching his head.

"So… why are you telling us now?" Audrey asks raising an eyebrow at her little brother.

Mickey lets out a sigh and looks at me curiously. I nod my head figuring that he's just going to tell them about the guy he's been seeing.

"I'm in love… and he doesn't want to be a secret anymore." He tells them with a deep breath. I see my husband scowl quickly and Audrey looks at Mickey curiously. "Ooh… who is he? What's he look like?" she asks him excitedly.

"His name is Simon Lawson, and I don't really know how to describe him. He's a male model." He smiles obviously thinking about the man he's in love with. I think it's adorable how giddy he's getting thinking about him, but when I glance at Cam he looks utterly disgusted.

He's never had issues with Tristan. Why is this different?

"I need to step out for a minute." Cam states as he walks out of the dining room.

"Do you have any pictures?" Audrey asks her little brother with a smile. At least she's coming around.

He pulls his phone out and pulls up the facerange page of this Simon fellow to show us the pictures. The man on the screen is thinner and has bleach blonde hair similar to Tristan's.

"He kind of looks like Tom Felton." Audrey says glancing at the picture. "Very good job, Mickey. I'd hit that." Audrey jokes handing the phone back to him.

"We can talk about boys now… This is going to be fun." Audrey tells her younger brother and he shakes his head. "I'm not talking to you about that."

"Fine! Be like that." she laughs at him and Lexi comes back down the stairs. "How come daddy is puking?" she asks me confusedly and I sigh before rushing up the stairs.

"You're ridiculous! He's your little brother regardless of who he loves." I tell my husband walking into the bathroom with m arms over my chest.

How is he acting like this? It's not a big deal. "It's just a shock, okay? It makes me sick to think about." He adds standing up and wiping his mouth as he flushes the toilet.

"Then don't think about it. You don't think they go around thinking about us when they see us together… You're being very insensitive. He's your little brother and he's scared enough without you just thinking about your stupid birthday!" I tell him a bit loudly.

"Now my birthday's stupid?" he asks yelling back at me a bit.

"Not what I meant. I just think that it's not your job to decide when he tells them. It's his choice." I rebut at my inconsiderate husband.

"I just want to have a good week, but we might as well cancel the whole thing because Mickey can't tell them that he's gay. He can't. My mom will start crying and my dad will start throwing things. You don't know my parents as well as I do, Maya. It's not a good idea!" he yells at me getting in my face.

"You're being really selfish! Mickey probably feels a lot more worried about this than you do, and here you are being a total asshole!" I retort back putting a hand on my hip as he rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm the asshole! Yeah… Sure! Why don't you stay out of my family life?" he asks angrily.

"Excuse me for caring about your brother more than you do… and my god… We've been married for 10 years your family is my family!" I yell annoyed at how he worded that.

"Yeah? Except for my mom right? You hate her!" he adds obviously just trying to push more buttons at this point.

I laugh sadistically at the fact that he's pulling the "You hate my mom" card. "You know that I've tried everything to make your mother like me, but she doesn't. I don't hate her. She hates me, and you know damn right that that's how it is." I shout at him as he walks out of the bedroom into the hallway.

"Stop fighting!" Lexi yells up the stairs crying. Oh my god… We were way too loud and way to open with this argument. We have company.

"I'm gonna take the kids for a walk. I'll let you guys talk. Mick left. He's pretty upset. He didn't mean to cause a fight." Audrey says with Jared on her hip.

"I'm done fighting… Audrey, mind if I join you?" I ask her walking down the stairs still pissed off at Cam. She shakes her head and we quickly grab the diaper bag and coats and what not before getting the stroller out of the trunk of my car.

We stroll down the road with Lexi walking with Audrey as I push Jared in the stroller.

"So… that was intense! I haven't heard you guys fight like that in a while." She points out with a frown.

"He's being ridiculous. All he cares about is his dumb birthday being perfect… I understand that he was looking forward to this, but he shouldn't be such an ass about it. If Mickey wants to come out then he shouldn't feel intimidated by Cam about when he can do it." I explain to Audrey and she nods.

"I get what Cam is saying though. The week will be ruined if he tells them." Audrey frowns shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you really think that they'll think any less of him? He's their son." I add really not being able to believe that a parent would ever actually disown their child for being gay.

"Have you met my dad, Maya? When you guys got married he was completely grossed out that your friend was gay. He thinks it's unnatural and gross." Audrey tells me and I sigh.

Poor Mickey being born into a family that has absolutely no tolerance for gay people or the woman their other son married.

"Hopefully they learn to accept it because that isn't something that he should have to hide." I add strolling the little baby down the sidewalk.

"It's a long shot. I hope so too. I love my baby brother." She laughs sympathetically.

I hope that Cam stops acting like this. He's his little brother no matter what. He needs to be understanding and considerate… I get that it's a big shocker, but still.

**Tell me what you think about it. Someone on the first story said that they liked Mickey and wanted to see more from him, but I never got around to putting this story line in then. I figured that it would be a good time. I know that this story isn't as much about them, but they did have a little scuffle and that'll continue. :) Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I swear that I didn't mean to put this on the back burner for a whole month. It was not my intention at all. I'll try my best to keep this updated at a better frequency, but I'm not making promises because I have barely any time for fan fiction. I am now a junior and I am drowning in work. We're 2 weeks in and I just don't have time to get it all done and keep these updated regularly. I know that I suck. Please forgive me.**

**This chapter is kind of uneventful. I apologize, but it'll change soon enough. **

**I don't own degrassi.**

Cam's POV

We argued for about an hour after the kids went to bed before I finally gave up. I don't think she's right, but I've never been able to take Maya being angry at me for long. She just gets so cold and I just can't take it.

I'd rather not start world war 3 with her because we disagree on when my brother should tell my parents about his sudden change in gender preference.

I just folded like I do whenever we fight. "You're right. I'm wrong. He can tell them whenever the fuck he wants to!" I groan pulling my hair on my head. I'm so frustrated with her. She always wins.

"Okay. Now call your brother and tell him that you love him and you're fine with him telling your parents whenever he wants to." She demands with those blue eyes staring into mine sadly.

I nod my head at her knowing that sooner or later I would have to do it. It's all a matter of do I want to argue with Maya about it first or don't I? I don't

When I call Mickey another guy answers the phone… probably his boyfriend. The thought of my brother and another man just disgusts me beyond belief, but I tell him exactly what Maya told me to tell him and he thanks me with his voice sounding overly joyous. Maya was right. He just needed someone's approval, and I guess I fit the bill because he's always looked up to me.

I do still love him. He's my brother, and I guess he shouldn't have to hide who he is. I just wish he would have chosen a more convenient time.

Maya's POV (Next week)

Cam's picking up his family from the airport and I'm making the finishing touches on the house. I just know that his mother is going to criticize everything, but I tried very hard to make the place spotless. It's harder than it looks with two kids leaving a mess practically everywhere they go.

Jared sits in his saucer playing with the little bobbles as he bounces around and Lexi is helping me by making sure the side tables are polished nicely. She's getting to be so helpful. It's great.

I light candles and admire the hard work we put into having this house look decent. It's 10 times cleaner than Cam's childhood home probably ever was, but knowing Jeanne, she'll find something to complain about.

The family enters the home and I take a deep breath bracing myself for the surely crazy week ahead of me. I'm first greeted by a hug from Cam's brothers and then his parents as they all take turns greeting me and Lexi while Cam get Jared out of the saucer.

Little Lucas hides behind Justin's leg and I wave at the little boy knowing that he doesn't remember me. It's been a year since I last saw him and he was only 3 then so it makes sense that he wouldn't know me.

"It's Aunt Maya, Lucas. Go give her a hug!" Justin tells the shy little boy pushing him over toward me gently.

"It's okay. You don't have to hug me. How are you buddy?" I ask him kneeling down to his level.

"Good" he answers adorably giving me a small smile.

It's hard to believe that Wyatt would be about this size if he were here. Lucas is such a cutie. He looks just like Justin. Them Saunders boys have some dominant genes because both of my kids look more like Cam and Lucas looks like the spitting image of Justin.

"Maya honey, is it really a good idea to have candles lit when you've got a baby here?" Jeanne asks me concerned as she walks around blowing out all of the candles. I knew she'd find something to say.

"I'm sure it would have been fine. It's not like they're low to the ground or in anywhere near him." I tell her with the small smile I am able to fake as Cam introduces Jared to his brothers for the first time.

"Look at this little guy! You're the cutest thing ever aren't you! You look just like your uncle Chase don't you?" Chase coos over Jared taking him from Cam and fawning over him.

He's going to be extra spoiled with attention this week. I can already tell. Jeanne takes a seat on the couch next to her son cooing over the baby in his arms before taking him from him. Jared isn't normally good with strangers, but he was surprisingly fine with Chase. Jeanne on the other hand not so much. He starts crying the minute she's holding him and I know it might be a bit mean, but I'm kind of amused by it.

I walk over scooping up the crying baby and holding him on my hip as Jeanne scowls and Cam's dad starts talking to me about how I shouldn't give in so easily when he's crying.

"He really doesn't cry often. He just gets a bit scared around strangers." I explain bouncing the now calm baby up and down slightly and causing him to exert a giggle.

"Did you call Audrey and Mickey?" I ask my husband quickly tapping his shoulder as he starts a conversation with his brother and mom. "That's what I was forgetting." He sighs before disappearing into the kitchen.

Before long Cam's final two siblings arrive and we order pizza for dinner. There aren't enough seats in our dining room for the entire family so we split up, some of us sitting at the kitchen island, and the rest at the table. I sit in the kitchen with Audrey, Cam's dad, and Chase talking about everything from how Lexi's doing in school to Audrey's job to Chase's lack of a love life.

"I'm just looking for my first ex-wife." The 32 year old man comments smiling. It's weird to me… Cam and I have been together for a long time… almost half of my life, and still Chase has no interest in settling down and having a family. I guess his plans are just different than ours, but he's really good with kids. Chase would make a good dad. He just needs to find the right girl… one that doesn't dress like a hooker… maybe one who has a nice, steady job.

Jim is clearly not too pleased with how his son is choosing to live his life without settling down and continuing his party phase well into his 30's, which makes me nervous for Mickey. I'm not certain when he plans on breaking the news, but if Jim is scowling about Chase choosing an untraditional life, Cam and Audrey are probably right about how he'll react to his son being gay.

"Don't you ever want kids, Chase? You're so good with kids!" I mention to my brother in-law and he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sure if I ever had kids of my own, I'd mess them up." He laughs taking another bite of pizza.

"You're so full of crap!" Audrey rolls her eyes at him as she sighs deeply.

"What about you Audrey? You're 21. When are you gonna settle down and raise a family?" her brother asks her inquisitively.

"I'm young. I have all the time in the world to decide whether or not I want to jump into getting married. I'm not really too keen of the idea though." She adds shrugging.

"And why is that?" Jim questions before she continues with an explanation.

"I figure a marriage can only ever go one of two ways. It could be good and cute and happy like Maya and Cam, or bad and terrible and wrong like Justin and Nora. I don't know if I'm willing to take the chance of getting my heart broken that badly if it ends up being the ladder."

I smile at the fact that she thinks we're good and happy despite our arguing last week. We are pretty happy. He completes me. "You just have to find the right person. Even Justin will find the right person once he starts looking again." I tell her making it a point to say person and not man. I know Audrey doesn't go that way, but I'm just being cautious to what I say now that I know Mickey is gay. I don't want to accidentally slip a gender specific thing in before he tells them.

"And I mean… even Cam and Maya argue. I don't know if I want that." She adds biting her lip.

"We may argue, Audrey, but I can't imagine my life without him, and I'm sure you'll find the one who you can't live without eventually." I rebut and Jim nods in agreement.

"See I don't want to be dependent on someone else either. I want to be an independent woman. I am an independent woman. I don't need a guy to make my life worth living whereas Cam needs you, and I guess you need him too. Sure you guys are adorable, but I really just don't think it's the life for me."

Does she have a point? Are we overly dependent on each other? If something were to happen to one of us would the other still be okay enough to cope? I hope so. We have kids to think about.

Cam's POV

"Cam, can you imagine how different your life would be right now if we would have decided on the Ottawa team when you were 15?" my mom asks with a smile.

It would be really different. I would never have met Maya which means I wouldn't have found anyone to make me happy. "I'd probably be dead." I sigh taking a bite of pizza.

My mother, Mickey, and Justin frown as Lexi and Lucas continue a conversation on the other end of the table. "I don't think so." My mother shakes her head at my statement.

"I do. I never could have made it through being away from all of you without her." I continue shrugging as my mother keeps shaking her head.

"You would have been fine… maybe even better off. She caused a lot of problems for you in high school." My mom continues calmly. Does she not even realize how much she's insulting my family when she does this?

"She solved a lot more than she caused, and honestly mom, you can't blame a person for things they did when they were 14. You don't see me being all bent out of shape because she kissed some guy when we were in high school. Why can't you just let it go?" I ask her accusingly as my brother's look between the two of us with wide eyes. I don't mean to start this on the first night she's here, but it's getting old. I'm sick of her being a jerk to Maya and I don't want my kids to have to hear it.

"You wouldn't have ever attempted if it weren't for her and that boy." My mom rebuts setting her glass of water down forcefully.

"You have no idea what I would or wouldn't have done. You don't even know me." I groan rolling my eyes at the woman who acts like she knows what's best for all of us when in reality she has no clue.

"Cam" Justin butts in giving me the stink eye. I guess I should stop arguing with her. I won't ever get anywhere and everyone knows it. She's stubborn and no one is going to change her mind about it.

"I'm your mother. I know you a lot better than you think." She adds with a harsh tone before Maya walks in causing her to change her demeanor almost instantly giving her a fake smile as she walks closer to me resting her hands on my shoulders. "Hey babe, can you go get the air mattress from the garage for your brother?" she asks me rubbing my shoulders, and I nod getting up to go get it glaring at my mom the whole time.

(Later that night)

"Was it stupid to think that this week would be fun?" I ask Maya curiously as I climb into bed with her.

"Not stupid… Optimistic, maybe a bit naïve, but not stupid." She giggles scooting closer to me before placing a quick peck on my lips.

"This was a bad idea. I should have just had Justin and Chase come down. They're easier to get along with."

"We'll get through it. We always do." She smiles at me reassuringly grabbing my hand.

I laugh slightly before continuing "I hope so"

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" she asks me curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. Mick and I have practice at 5, but we'll be here around 11 and we can decide what to do." I explain getting myself comfortable in bed as she nods doing the same. "Love you!"

"I love you too! Good night." I tell her turning my side table lamp off before kissing her forehead and disappearing under the covers.

Maya's POV

I am woken up by Jared screaming loudly through the baby monitor. I rub my eyes yawning and glancing at the clock. 3:30… Really Jared? You've been sleeping through the night so well lately.

I lift Cam's limp arm off of my side sliding out of bed and making my way across the hall to the crying baby.

The crying is hushed once he sees me, and is replaced by him breathing heavily taking himself down from the excitement of screaming his lungs out. "What's the matter baby boy?" I coo lifting the baby up and holding him on my hip.

It takes only seconds to realize the problem. "Oh Jared… You made a sticky didn't you?" I sigh holding my nose and shaking my head before bringing him to the changing station.

"Is that better, baby?" I smile at the little boy who is a lot more content now that he's cleaned up.

I bring him downstairs to make a bottle because I know that he'll never go back to sleep without it, and notice Chase in the kitchen. "What're you doing up so late?" I question opening the cabinet and fishing for a bottle.

"I don't know. It's kind of my schedule. I work 2nd shift normally. I don't go to bed until like 3 or 4." He answers taking a seat on a stool.

"Oh… That makes sense." I nod my head adjusting the baby on my arm so that I can make the bottle.

"Here let me take him." The man says walking toward me and grabbing the baby in my arms. Jared doesn't fuss about being away from me, and doesn't even want me once the bottle is all together causing Chase to offer to feed him. "You don't have to. He'll be fine." I attempt to take the baby, but he insists.

I sit on the other stool as Jared drinks the bottle Chase is feeding him. He's supposed to be a momma's boy. What is this?

When he finishes eating Chase attempts to hand him to me. He still doesn't want me.

"Why does he like you so much?" I ask being slightly frustrated by his rejection.

"I don't know. I'm cooler than you." He laughs standing up with the baby in his arms.

"Wow… You're nice." I respond slightly offended.

"Oh get over it." He sighs walking out of the room with the baby. "What are you doing?" I ask him following him out of the kitchen.

"Chill Maya! I'm just bringing him to the nursery." He answers starting up the stairs in front of me.

I follow him up and he sits in the rocking chair with the small baby in his arms rocking him off to sleep. "This is why you need to find a girl. You'd be such a great dad." I tell him leaning on the side of the changing station as Jared dozes off in his uncle's arms.

He smiles down at the little boy before replying "I'd be a terrible dad. I'm not… stable like Cam and Justin. I like kids, but I'd screw them up if I ever had any." He comments quietly as Jared's eyelids fall.

He gently sets the sleeping infant into the crib before following me out of the room. "There is no way you would mess up your kid." I tell him shaking my head standing in front of my bedroom door.

"You don't know that!" he shakes his head closing the nursery door behind him. "I'm going to bed now. Night Maya!" he waves to me as he walks down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Night!" I reply before walking into the bedroom just in time for Cam's alarm clock to start buzzing. He sits up yawning and hitting the off switch on the alarm before climbing out of bed quietly. "Morning sunshine!" I tell him as he tip toes to the bathroom.

"Woah!" he says turning around and noticing me. "You're awake?" he asks curiously backing into the restroom.

"Yeah… Jared woke up." I smile at him plopping down on the bed.

"Oh… I didn't hear it." He laughs before closing the door behind him. Cam gets ready for practice and I go back to sleep.

**Please tell me what you think! It'll motivate me a ton, and it'll be updated more quickly. Have a great day, lovelies!**


End file.
